As higher levels of circuit integration are achieved on a single integrated circuit chip or a chipset, there tends to be an increased complexity associated with internal operation of a chip or associated with internal operation of the chipset. Various types of systems, internal and external, have been developed to facilitate monitoring and/or analyzing operation of a chip or a chipset. As an example, a logic analyzer is one device that can assist some aspects of monitoring and analyzing operation.